The Study Ritual
by Lady-of-the-Refrigerator
Summary: Their little ritual always seemed to start the same way. House/Cuddy college!fic.


**Author:** Lady_of_the_Refrigerator

**Title:** The Study Ritual

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.

**Notes: **Written for the michigandreams Livejournal community for House/Cuddy college!fic.

**Rating:** T/PG13

"I think I understand, House. It took me a while, but I think I finally get it."

"You finally get what?"

House was lying next to Cuddy on her impeccably-made single bed, as had become their custom in the past few weeks. It was a tight fit with the both of them, one wrong move could have him sprawled on the floor, but that didn't stop them. The occasional surprise tickle-attack could be very perilous, however. If tailbones could talk...

"Oh, well... you know," said Cuddy, fiddling with his hand while she searched for the right words. Three sentences in and she was already losing her nerve.

"No, as unbelievable as it may sound, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

Their little ritual always seemed to start the same way. Just when Cuddy gathered up the courage to call House, ask him out, officially take their dance to the next level, he would show up on her doorstep, arms laden with the fixings for breakfast or lunch or dinner, or even that one memorable midnight snack, with the pretense of helping her study. (She didn't believe in ESP or anything, but sometimes she wondered if he could read her mind, showing up like that all the time.) After they finished the study/binge session, they would--without fail--end up in her bed. Sometimes even before they finished, which inevitably led to crumbs of who knows what in very inconvenient places, come morning. Now, if only she could get him to sleep with her...

The legendary Greg House, he of the dreamy blue eyes and the maverick reputation, spent hours on end scrunched up next to Lisa Cuddy on her tiny bed and never--not _once_--made a move. And it was frustrating the hell out of her. She tried every trick she had ever used, ever read about or heard about, short of propositioning him outright and he still wouldn't take the bait. After a couple of weeks, she finally came to the unfortunate-for-her conclusion that, well...

"I think I understand why we... why you... I mean, you're always with that Crandall guy, I probably should have guessed..."

"Cuddy, what the hell are you talking about?"

_Oh, just say it and get it over with, Lisa!_ "You're... well, you're gay. Aren't you?"

"_What_? No, I'm--"

"...and it's perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with it, you'll make Crandall or some other guy very happy someday, I just kind of wish you told me before I got all--"

She sat up so quickly during her breathless rambling, she nearly knocked House off the bed. "Cuddy! _Breathe_, woman!" When he put a hand on her arm, she came back to herself, calmed a little. "You OK?" he asked, rubbing little circles into her forearm. "Good. I'd hate to have to perform CPR on you," he said, waggling his eyebrows. She blushed and tried to get up off the bed. "Cuddy, wait! Listen... I'm _not_ gay."

"You're not?"--he shook his head--"But then why haven't you tried anything with me? You've certainly had enough..." she trailed off. He had started chuckling. "What the hell is so funny?"

"The only reason you can think of for a man not ripping your clothes off at his first opportunity is that he's gay? I can't decide if that's narcissistic or adorable. Adorably narcissistic, maybe..."

Cuddy was starting to get annoyed, and would have gotten off the bed despite House's protestations, if not for the hand on her arm and the unexpected and distracting sight of a slight flush rising up his neck.

"Go ahead. Ask. You know you want to."

"Well, if you're not gay and you do find me attractive, why _haven't_ you tried anything?"

The blush started to spread to his face. "I take it you wouldn't believe me if I said I was trying to be a gentleman?"

"Greg House, a gentleman? No way."

He smiled and fidgeted with her arm for a minute before speaking again. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" The red of his face and ears and the red of her blanket and pillowcases could have given each other a run for their money, by this point. "OK. Cuddy, I'm... I've never..." he trailed off, looking more embarrassed by the second.

The silence stretched and, just when it seemed like he would never finish his explanation, everything suddenly clicked into place in Cuddy's mind.

"Oh. _Oh_. You're a _virgin_."

"Say it a little louder, why don't you? I don't thing they heard you down in the quad."

She watched him for a moment, disbelief and surprise etched across her features. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_."

"But you have to be older than most of us--"

"Don't remind me," he groaned, falling back onto the pillows and flinging an arm over his eyes. "My dad kept me on a pretty short leash at home and with all the shit at school... I've never gotten around to it. And I don't feel comfortable just... jumping off into the deep end now, so..."

"Well, that's... nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just... I never thought..."

"I know, it doesn't jibe with my sex god image, does it?" he said, with a cheeky little grin. He seemed to be relaxing again, at least a little. She slapped him playfully and settled back against the pillows herself.

"It'll happen when the time is right. When you find the right girl..."

"Can I assume from this whole fiasco that you're putting your name in for consideration?"

She met his eyes and said, nearly all of her playfulness gone, "Yes."

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he brushed his lips against her knuckles in a kiss. "I'll keep that in mind."

They slept together that night, even though the bed was still too small and cramped--House spent the night precariously close to the edge; Cuddy with her back against the wall; elbows and knees and various other things poked into places they didn't belong--and they still wore their jeans and t-shirts. It was jumbled and uncomfortable and awkward, and it was perfect.

Sex could wait.

**Prompts:** House and Cuddy talk in bed in a platonic way, House is a virgin


End file.
